wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lazuli
Lazuli is part of the Mudwing subspecies called Mountain Mudwings Appearance Lazuli has extremely strong front legs and talons that are perfect for digging through solid rock, hard earth and just general digging. He has smaller wings then usual due to his underground living style and subspecies but he can still fly just fine, but perhaps not as fast or for as long. Lazuli has a short yet bulky and muscular frame, he is quite strong although his hind legs are fairly weak. He has short almost closed ears that almost make him deaf, again due to his living condition. Lazuli has a heterochromia where his one eye is a different color then the other. His left eye is a lapis blue where his right eye is Caramel brown, both of his eyes have specks of grey. Above his eyes are three, small, polished, Lapis Luzuli stones that accent his eyes wonderfully. His overscales are a brick color and very hard, nigh impossible to pierce. His underscales are a slate color with small swirls of cobalt decorating his neck and underbelly, his underbelly is hard scales as well, but not as hard as his overscales His talons are long, as per usual for his subspecies, but they are also very, very sharp and hard. Personality Lazuli is a very solitary Mudwing, he likes being alone and actually prefers it, but with that said he is not against having friends, he just wont be constantly visiting or the like. He likes having a nice, if a bit messy home to go to at the end of the day. He has a nice home with a few pieces of furniture decorating the room, although most times there is most likely gems or interesting rocks cluttering the room. Lazuli is a profound collector of precious jewels and rare rocks, he honestly is a minor hoarder. He has trouble selling some of his rocks, but if he needs to he will, but if he sees are really rare or pretty rock, he will 100% keep it forever. He is a bit awkward in social gatherings and isn't very good at conversations, but he likes being with a small group of friends from time to time. For being so solitary, he actually enjoys having guests at his underground home. Mainly so he can show off his vast jewel collection. Lazuli is unfortunately almost always unaware of his spiked tail. His thick tail narrows down at the end to form a sharp end perfect for small holes or acting as a lever. He would be much more effective at digging in small spaces if he actually remembered he had a spiked tail. That and he can accidentally poked or stab other dragons with his tail when he is not careful. A small thing he likes to do when digging through particularity hard stone or earth, is hum a little tune to himself. He isn't musical or plays instruments, or even sings, he just likes to hum a song he may have heard somewhere to give himself a beat to work to. Almost every day, he goes out from his underground home and digs a tunnel in certain directions in hopes of finding precious gems. He knows that if he isn't careful on where he digs his tunnels and how he takes care of them, the mountain could collapse. So if he finishes a tunnel and finds nothing he will slowly bring in large rocks, and once he is done with that he will slowly collapse the tunnel so it wont collapse later and unchecked Lazuli does not have many friends, but the few he does have, he cultivates carefully. He enjoys having a close knit group that he can trust over a large group of strangers. History As a young Dragonet Lazuli was the bigwings of a large group of sibs. He and his 7 siblings were extremely close in the short time they had together. One day as they were digging out a new tunnel for the first time an avalanche fell at the entrance of the tunnel. killing 3 of his siblings in one fell swoop. In pure desperation he and his 4 remaining siblings continued on digging in hopes of reaching a cave or the outside. 2 of his siblings died from exhaustion and dehydration. Lazuli then worked as hard a he possibly could to keep his remaining siblings alive, for the longest while he dug all by himself to allow his little sisters to rest. But it didn't matter in the end, they died of starvation and dehydration. In the end he almost died as well, but he just managed to get out of the tunnel and found help in time. He will always bear the mental scar of his siblings dying, but he is slowly getting better. Lazuli never did join another group of sibs, he preferred to stay on his own. Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Content (Star-Seeker 101)